Forever
by OneShotForMyPain
Summary: Everything was perfect, but it changed when we realized that it wasn't really us. ONE-SHOT


**Author's Note:**I had another idea for a story and again, I used songs as an idea--"Forever" by Papa Roach. The ending is dramatic, in my opinion because the main character, Randy Orton doesn't end up with h the girl of his dreams. One shot. Read and you'll know what'll happen. x3 3

**_Forever_**

...

It seemed to be that she's having fun again. But before, we had a relationship but it didn't end up of us being serious with our relationship... It started with our dinner at a private restaurant.

_"Randy, I think that it should be over. It's not that you did something--um, it something that I did. I love you--" she said with tears flowing down her cheek. _

_It looked like that she doesn't know what to say and how. "You didn't do anything wrong Trish. Please tell me that you didn't." I said as I wiped the tear off her face and I caressed her face. _

_"Please, just listen--"she removed my hands from her face and held it tightly--"I don't think that it's really **us**. I mean--"_

_I cut her off, she's like breaking up with me."It's us, we made a promise right?" I raised her hand and held the ring that I gave her seven months ago before I left and I had a plan to give her my proposal for her to be my wife. _

_She looked away from me and she was crying. "I have to be honest with you, okay? I love someone else." Her voice cracked at the last two words she said. _

_My eyes had anger with her response. I don't really want to know but I have to. "Who?" I let go of her hands. _

_"It's... it's..."_

_"Who?" I asked again. _

_"John..." she replied calmly. Still, she continued on crying like she was going to hell. But, how can she love John? Did she moved on? Damn, stupid business. My parents had been forcing me to do that thing. I never thought of her being with John all the time when I was gone. I was surprised with the news that she had an affair with my best friend._

_"Wait, please understand Randy..." she was trying to comfort me. And she embraced me tightly _

_"I understand, I made a mistake." _

_"No you didn't. I did." She corrected. _

_"Trish, it's fine." _

_"I'm sorry, please don't be mad," she cried on my chest and I believe that she was hearing my heart beats race faster with the news._

_" i will never be mad at you..." I assured her. "But I can still be your best friend right?" I added._

_"Yes, you'll always be. My best friend who showed me the love that I wanted to feel while I'm alone." she said but she still sounded like a little girl that me and John always knew._

_"No, you helped with a lot. You're the one who made me inspired the most and made me feel like I'm loved and appreciated." I corrected._

_"I feel honored." She looked directly at my eyes as I looked at her hazel colored ones._

_"But I wanted to have our last kiss. I'm going to leave again soon." I admitted._

_"Your wish is my command my friend,"She giggled, and kissed me passionately. It's our one last kiss._

I always hoped that she will always be happy. And God granted it. I was joyful that my best friend is happy.

I left Massachusetts, one week after that day that Trish had to be honest with everything that she felt. I realized that her happiness comes first before mine. She deserves everything's best. And I knew that I've been too selfish with her because I've always forced her to stay with me. I am thanking John, my best buddy, for making the girl of my dreams have a shoulder to cry on when I was gone for about six months.

I did everything that I should do since that day. My parents said that Trish had told them that I've always been lonely for the past few years and I wanted to live the way John Cena lives. Just an average guy who plays football and attends school on the week days. That's true. I know that John is a better man than me because even though he don't have the gold, he still have the love that was meant for him. It wasn't easy for me to accept that because I had been so jealous of that fact.

My feelings for her would always be forever.

_Because days, come and go  
But my feelings for you are forever  
One last kiss, before I go...  
Dry your tears... It is time to let you go...  
One Last Kiss..._

_______________

It's short but I think it's good. xD lol. It's a cliffhanger isn't it? haha. xD But I might put an epilogue on either of this story or on my first shot, "You Belong With Me". Okay... I'm sorry if the ending was a little disappointing but Trish and John are happy and Randy is feeling also the same! Lol!!!!!

Read and Review please!

Note" I do NOT own the names of the WWE superstars that I used and the song "Forever" everything goes to their respective owners. The writing is by me.

xox,

Lee


End file.
